Smarter than you
by Ryoken1
Summary: Wanda follows Todd to his secret place , and learns that Todd is way more than anyone thinks , and also gets to discover the reason of her pain.


X-men: Evolution : "Smarter than you think"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Me owns nothing! Me is inocent of not showing the brotherhood more!  
  
A/N: I havent seen "Hex Factor" , but i know what happened , so ill try and write this.  
  
Everything was upside down at the Brotherhood house.  
  
Pietro , Lance , and Fred were cleaning and repairing the house , while Mistyque was busy fixing her room , which was a disaster zone.  
  
Nobody said anything when Todd hopped away , without saying a word.  
  
Somebody did say something when he wasnt there anymore...  
  
"What is that idiot doing?"-Wanda asked , like she deserved to know.  
  
"Why would you care?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Just curious , Maybe that loser is hiding something."-Wanda answered coldly.  
  
"Why dont you follow him?"-Pietro said , without looking at her.  
  
"Maybe i will..."-Wanda said as he leaved the place.  
  
Somewhere else at bayville.....  
  
Wanda had followed Todd all over town , when he finally entered a park like place....  
  
"Bayville Cemetary"-Wanda readed on the gate.  
  
She kept following him , and watched how he stopped at a pair of tombstones , and sitted in front of it.  
  
Wanda just watched him , for almost half an hour as Todd just stayed there , looking at the tombstone.  
  
She decided to talk to him.....  
  
She walked silently , but...  
  
"Come on , Scarlet , i know you are there"-Todd said , giving Wanda a scare.  
  
"Waht are you doing here , loserboy?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"Visiting my folks.."-Todd pointed at the grave. The name Tolansky was clear on both stones.  
  
"They are dead , why you came here?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"To remember , to try to not forget them"-Todd said , his voice very different.  
  
"How it happened?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"Mom died when i was little , sending Dad mad , he started drinking , and he sometimes hitted me.  
  
Then , almost two years ago , the house got on fire, and he helped me escape trought a window.  
  
He didnt came out , neither survive"-Todd was talking without an emotion.  
  
"Sorry to hear that"-Wanda answered , surprised at tis side of Todd.  
  
"If i were you , I`ll be sorry for myself"-Todd said.  
  
"What?"-Wanda screamed , furious.  
  
"There it is.The rage aginst everything , the rage that makes you so unhappy , yet you keep it with you , even as it is that rage the one giving you such pain"-Todd said.  
  
Wanda just fell silent.  
  
"You say your life sucks , and hate everyone, even Pietro , who was always worried of you , and is trying to recover what Magneto did to you both.  
  
You hate your father because he locked you up , and you think that gives the right to be such a bitch?.  
  
I never got a chance to love my mother and knew i did , i never got a chance to knew if my father really loved me , i never got to knew if he sacrificed himself for me because he loved me , or because he just wanted to do the right thing once in his life.  
  
I never got a brother , one who would be unable to keep my father from bringing us apart , nd i will never have the chance to get the one oportunity to recover what i lost , to realise my brother loves me and cares for me , and just wants to make thing right.  
  
I have experience the worst life can strike you with , but i dont go angry at life , because i know it wasnt my choice.  
  
Im smart , smart enough to realise i have friends now , and happiness , not completely , but it is far away from being bad.  
  
Im smart enough to know i got to play dumb , so i wont get used more than i could be , im smart to know that my life could been way worse , and be thankfull for it , evading me from that mask that is hate and anger.  
  
You are still in a cage , you know Wanda?.  
  
And the worst of this is that you have the key , but you dont want to use it , you dont want to be free".  
  
Wanda stared at Todd , without moving a muscle.  
  
"Im smarter than you , than Mistyque and than Xavier and Magneto , you know why?"-Todd said.  
  
"Because i wasnt afraid to use the key , and get out of my cell , and face how terrible and beautyfull the world is , even when its against me as a person , as a teen , and as a mutant"-Todd said , and dissapered , hoping away , leaving Wanda in the field.  
  
Wanda just stood there , unaware of her tears .  
  
"Im not ready to open my cell yet , Todd , but now i know i must do it"- Wanda thought , as she standed there , looking at the tombs , and thinking how much they remembered of her cell.  
  
END.  
  
Okay , ist it okay? Read and review.  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
